Nothing Sacred: Disney Human Sacrifice
by Amara777
Summary: A Grimm Brothers-ish collection of the "human sacrifices" from Nothing Sacred. Inspired by the Vocaloid song "Alice Human Sacrifice."
1. Tiny Dream

Note: Right. I have no idea where this came from. I haven't even finished the next chapter of "Nothing Sacred" yet, but I keep coming up with something related to it. Frankly, for this particular one, I blame the song "Alice Human Sacrifice", since that is what inspired me to write this. If you look at the lyrics, then you might see some parallels to this.

BTW: if you're curious about this, then I suggest reading my other fic "Nothing Sacred". It will probably make more sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I make money off the results of my weird imagination.**

* * *

**~Prologue: The Tiny Dream~**

Once upon a time, there was once a man who lived alone in the forest that was just outside the town of Fantasia.

One day, he was sitting in his room, feeling incredibly bored. He was already old and retired from the one job that gave him excitement—that feeling of dominance. He needed to feel that again—that euphoria of seeing someone break under pressure.

But how…?

And, most of all, _who should be broken_?

A childish giggle sounded from the outside of his home—the giggle of a little girl.

He looked outside and saw a pale little girl in a yellow sundress, running through the grassy fields of the forest. He immediately recognized her as a child from the town. She was running and laughing, her eyes bright with innocence.

He snorted with disdain. Children were so selfish. They were innocent to everything in the world, never caring for anything outside of their little bubble of naïveté.

The man clenched his fists so tightly that his skin turned paler.

Someone should teach them a little lesson about the harshness of life.

Someone should teach them what it means to be truly _broken_.

In the darkness, a slow, wide grin glowed pearly whites as dark eyes gleamed.


	2. First Disney Human Sacrifice

**~First Disney Human Sacrifice~**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was considered the fairest of all of Fantasia. She had hair that was as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips that were as pink as a rose.

That little girl was named Snow White.

One day, Snow White was picking flowers to make a crown for her mommy. She was crouched on a grassy hill, plucking up the prettiest flowers that were worthy of her mother's head. She had no idea that she was killing the flowers by doing this, and if you were to tell her, she would cry out of guilt. That's how emotionally sensitive she was.

As she was picking flowers, a shadow of a man overcast her from behind.

Snow White immediately felt the presence and turned her head to see the man already crouching next to her.

He softly asked her what she was doing.

Now, contrary to what you might think, Snow White knew not to talk to strangers.

_But this man wasn't a stranger._ In fact, he was well known by everybody in Fantasia and much respected by all, due to his deeds in his service.

So, Snow White politely replied, "I'm picking flowers to make a crown for my mommy!"

Smiling brightly, she held up the almost done flower crown as proof. "See?"

The man smiled and complimented her work.

Snow White flushed modestly. "Thank you, sir."

Then she turned back to pick her flowers. Her work was done in a few moments of silence before she felt the man's hand on her small shoulder, grabbing her attention once again. She turned to face him, blinking her big, innocent blue eyes.

He told her that he knew a better place where flowers grew.

Snow White beamed. "Really, Mister?"

The man said that he could take her there if she wanted.

She nodded. "Okay!"

And so, the little girl known as Snow White followed the man inside the forest, skipping with glee at the thought of making the greatest flower crown in the world…

Not taking notice of the dark smirk spread across the man's face.

And, if you had witnessed it yourself, you would think that the darkness of the forest swallowed little Snow White whole.


	3. Second Disney Human Sacrifice

This is related to the one-shot "Sit and Watch", so there will be hints of sexual abuse in this chapter.

* * *

**~Second Disney Human Sacrifice~**

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who always carried a stuffed bear at his side.

His name was Christopher Robin.

He lived in the town of Fantasia with his family, and his dear friends that lived in his room.

To any ordinary person, they would just look like regular stuffed animals.

But to Christopher Robin, these animals were _alive_.

And they were very much alive, for his imagination was strong—strong enough to create his own little world: a world where all of his animal friends lived in the woods, talking, learning, and had nonsensical fun with him.

This little boy was as pure as a white rose.

_Ah, white._

A color that can get _stained_ and _dirty_ so _easily_.

The _Monster _knew this too well.

That was why it chose the poorly fated Christopher Robin.

After all, it was one thing to stain a white rose.

_"Little boy would you and your bear like to play in the forest with me…?"_

It was a totally different story to cause the stained white rose to wilt.


	4. Third Disney Human Sacrifice

**~Third Disney Human Sacrifice~**

Once upon a time, there was a young beauty who lived in Fantasia.

Her name was Aurora.

She had hair like gold, a face like an angel, and she was always dressed in either a blue or pink dress, (because her godmothers always fought over what she should wear).

The young beauty was pure hearted and innocent, but also spoiled and naive. Her parents were a King and Queen of Fantasia (what with their huge amounts of money), and she was their little Princess, who they pampered without hesitation.

This is not to say that the young beauty was unkind. People just did things for her, most of the time without her asking. She would always say thank you to them when people did her good. It was not really her fault.

Nevertheless, a _Monstrous_ dream chose her for this reason. I

t took her to the forest, inside a dark cave that was shaped like a grinning skull. The dream never released her; it kept her, possessed her so much that she wouldn't ever wake up.

And so, when the dream was done, it sent back her sleeping, _rotting_ body for all of Fantasia to see.


	5. Fourth Disney Human Sacrifice

**~Fourth Disney Human Sacrifice~**

Once upon a time, there were two very close friends—a little boy and a little girl.

The boy's name was Pinocchio.

The girl's name was Alice.

Alice was the first friend Pinocchio made when he started living with his new father, Geppetto. Pinocchio was the first friend Alice made who didn't think her imaginings of a place called "Wonderland" were too weird.

They were like two halves of a whole. He was quiet and cautious. She was loud and curious to a fault. He would be there to ground her when she got too high, and she would be there to help him fly high enough for him to feel alive.

They were like Yin and Yang; the Sun and the Moon. The people of Fantasia rarely saw them apart, and if they were apart, it was only because they were both with their own homes, with their family.

No one would ever think that it wouldn't last…

For one day, Alice wasn't by Pinocchio's side anymore.

None of the grown-ups would tell him why, not even his own father.

So, Pinocchio listened to the whispers of the rest of the children; the quiet whispers of Fantasia's own personal monster:

_Monstro._

He decided to search for this _Monstro_, to see if Alice had been taken by it. Then he would bring her home.

So when his other friend, Lampwick told him that _Monstro _was said to live in the forest, Pinocchio immediately went for it. The two boys were supposed to meet each other in the forest one night and search for _Monstro _themselves.

…But Lampy never showed up that night…

Pinocchio eventually found Alice though.

…And he found _Monstro _as well.

And now, the two friends are _trapped_—along with all the other children who came before them.


	6. Epilogue: Nothing Sacred

**~Epilogue~**

There was once a Victorian Era author by the name of Oscar Wilde.

He only wrote one novel, which is titled _The Picture of Dorian Gray_.

In that novel Lord Henry Wotton, one of Wilde's most charismatic characters, once said to the main character Dorian:

"It is only the sacred things that are worth touching."

But this makes one wonder.

Family is sacred.

Happiness is sacred.

Children are sacred.

**Innocence** is sacred.

**_Life _**is sacred. If there are people who are willing to taint these things in life, then we have a problem:

**_Nothing_** will be **_sacred_** anymore.

* * *

This shouldn't even be considered an epilogue. It's really more of an explanation of where I came up with the title for "Nothing Sacred". See, at the time I was thinking of this my senior class and I were assigned to read The Picture of Dorian Gray.

Loved the book; I recommend it to anyone who has a thing for a Faustian gothic novel, (with homoerotic hints on the side).

Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, then thank you for reading anyway.


End file.
